


And You Know We’re On Each Other’s Team

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions Murder, Sexual Content, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Catching their breaths, Jungwoo knocks his nose against Dejun’s temple. “Thank you.” He whispers, like always.And just like that, they’ve gone through all the stages of the night.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	And You Know We’re On Each Other’s Team

**Author's Note:**

> — same universe as “[dammit dejun, i love you!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265868)”

Dejun doesn’t even have to look over to know Jungwoo is the one climbing through the window. He sets his mug down before taking in the damage— Jungwoo’s shirt surprisingly void of stains, blood splats on his cheek and forehead, and dried on his palms. He’s got a weird off stare like he always does and Dejun sighs. “Glad we don’t have to deal with another stained shirt.” He jokes. 

Jungwoo seemingly snaps back, body relaxing as he grunts a response. Dejun shuts the tv off and leads the way into their room. He can hear Jungwoo undressing as he starts the bath. “Take a shower first.” He instructs as Jungwoo comes into the bathroom and he leans back against his haunches to get a good look at him. “I’ll wash your hair and horns in the tub,” He smirks, “an epsom salt bath.” He tells him like it’s the best thing in the world. (It is.)

That gets a smile out Jungwoo finally and Dejun breaths a little easier. It’s always different each time— the time it takes for Jungwoo to feel like he’s comfortable in his body again and the added time it takes for Dejun to ground him. Sometimes it takes minutes or days, but Dejun’s grown to not mind it. 

The bath runs hot and the salt dissolves as Jungwoo emerges from the shower, no trace of blood anywhere and Dejun squints, “Did you get under your nails? You always forget.” Jungwoo squints back as he lifts his hands up. Dejun smiles, “Good.”

“Feels weird.” Jungwoo says and Dejun doesn’t ask him to elaborate. He just hums, undressing and climbing into the tub before Jungwoo follows suit. His weight welcomed and Dejun leaves a kiss on his temple— a woodsy dew smell invading his nose. Jungwoo presses further back into him and holds his calves underwater. 

It’s the smallest normal things that bring Jungwoo back faster and they learn this a year after his transformation. Things like helping Dejun cook, fixing their bed, laundry or bathing. Something grounds him, “Fills my chest with warmth and then I see you, and it eases my pain.” Jungwoo whispers into his neck one night. 

Dejun is so willing to give him normalcy if that’s what he needs, despite the completely taboo life they live day in and day out, because he loves him. He’s never loved anyone so much and his mother-in-law tells him this much after they had told her about it too. He runs his fingers through Jungwoo’s tangled mess of hair, scratching lighting along his scalp as he gets shampoo all the way through. Jungwoo hums, his fingers twitching against Dejun’s legs. “Was thinking about making your favorite.” He says.

Jungwoo’s reaction is immediate. “Eggplant lasagna?” 

“Yeah. I really didn’t expect you to like it so much.”

“It’s so good.” Jungwoo whispers, “Or maybe it’s because you cooked it.” 

Dejun tugs his hair teasingly to get a whine out of Jungwoo. “Kissing up isn’t going to get me to make more than one pan.” Jungwoo turns to pout at him, getting a quick kiss but not his sympathy. Dejun pulls away before Jungwoo in entice him for more kisses. Maybe after.

-

Jungwoo lays out across their bed completely stuffed and pleased— Dejun swears he sees drool trickling down the corners of his mouth. He moves to roll over and hook their legs together. Jungwoo groans, cold palm on Dejun’s thigh.

“He was a college student who thought he could outsmart the devil.” Jungwoo tells him. He talks about what happens like he wasn’t there, like he was just a bystander to it. He doesn’t consciously control his body when the devil collects his souls but he retains the memories. 

“He knew who I was when I showed up. I hadn’t shifted fully yet. I apologized and he told me he understood.” Jungwoo continues, squeezing Dejun’s thigh as he talks. “He was okay with it and I find that — it was the first time someone didn’t scream or fight for their lives. It makes it worse in a way. Knowing he was willing to let himself be killed.”

Jungwoo looks at Dejun. His eyes big and endless as he talks, “He closed his eyes once  _ he _ started tearing into him. I tired to space out again but it doesn’t help. I can still hear the noises.” Dejun nods, caressing Jungwoo’s cheek. His eyes falling shut as Dejun cards his fingers through his hair.

They’ve gone through the first few stages of the night, easy and practiced. A task to ground Jungwoo, talking about it and Dejun just waits for the other shoe to fall, “Come here.” Jungwoo whines after a beat of silence as he tries to hoist Dejun’s leg over his waist. Dejun pushes himself up and with Jungwoo’s help, clambers into his lap. His palms over Jungwoo’s hands resting on his thighs. Jungwoo’s chest is rising fast, “You’re so pretty.” He says. His eyes far away and Dejun knows it's the final step: Touch.

Jungwoo needs kisses and reassurance even regular but even more when he’s coming down from possession. Kisses feed to need enough to hold him over for a couple hours before he gets restless. His fingers tap and nails scratch lightly and Dejun just goes with it— Feeling as Jungwoo gets hard from doing nothing, just proximity. It’s not long before Jungwoo’s needs get unbearable and he eases them into a kiss or two or multiple as he works Dejun’s clothes off. 

Dejun basks in it and holds Jungwoo’s head against his neck once they’re working with practiced and eased movements. Jungwoo’s mouth hotly against his neck as they hold onto each other— his cock pulsating in Dejun so familiar.

“I love you.” Jungwoo moans, falling back against the bed and holding Dejun’s hips tight as he fucks up into him. It’s overwhelming and Dejun falls forward, a hand coming to hold onto a horn and Jungwoo’s body lets go. He fucks up faster, drool coming down his chin. “Dejun!” He says, coming so hard his body shakes and Dejun fucks him through. Coming just minutes before Jungwoo is whining from overstimulation. 

Catching their breaths, Jungwoo knocks his nose against Dejun’s temple. “Thank you.” He whispers, like always. 

And just like that, they’ve gone through all the stages of the night.


End file.
